


punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bladder Control, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bratty Lance (Voltron), Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Filming, Genital Piercing, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Service Top, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, submissive top, use of training potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Lance misbehaves a few times too many, Keith decides to give him a more extreme punishment than usual.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 359
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Bad Behavior

Lance had misbehaved several times this week.

* * *

Lance leaned over to whisper discreetly to Keith. “Daddy, I have to pee. Can I please go, just this once?”

“You know the rules, baby boy. Three more hours and then you can go.”

“But we’re in public!” he hissed. “Everyone’s gonna see that I have to piss!”

Keith sipped his drink calmly, a small smirk playing at his lips. “Not if you don’t make a big show of it.”

“I won’t be able to help it!”

“Mm, that sounds like a you problem.”

After they finished eating, Lance made it through another couple of hours of shopping and hanging out at the mall before the desperation became really uncontrollable. It absolutely had to come out. Fuck, it was _going_ to come out, all over him, in public, if he didn’t do something soon.

Keith wouldn’t let him out of his sight, so there was no chance of sneaking away to a bathroom. However, there were a couple of racks of clothes in between them now… and no one else right there to see…

God, this was so stupid, so risky, but he didn’t want to walk out of here covered in an obvious accident. Pretending to be intently looking at the rack of patterned shirts in front of him, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled his already peeing cock out. He tried not to let the relief show on his face as he fully let go, but when Keith came back over to talk to him, he wasn’t able to hide what he was doing quickly enough.

* * *

“Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?”

“Because you aren’t allowed to cum unless I say so. Besides, it’s cute when you’re all grouchy.” Keith laughed. “Poor baby, you all mad ’cause I won’t let you touch yourself? Upset you can’t do this?” Pulling out his own cock, he stroked himself quickly to a loud, satisfied orgasm right in front of his caged boyfriend.

“You’re so mean,” Lance whined, trying in vain to touch himself through the chastity device. It had “only” been five days, but his balls already ached with frustration, and the teasing certainly didn’t help.

Keith laughed at his futile efforts.

“It’s not funny!” he snapped. “It fucking hurts! Just let me fucking cum!”

“Aw, poor little kitten. Not used to any self-restraint?”

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, turning away.

* * *

Keith was asleep. Now Lance had time to try getting the cage off for an orgasm and then putting it back on before he could suspect a thing.

Only one problem— Keith was asleep with the key around his neck.

That was too risky. He’d have to get it off some other way.

He got up and headed quietly into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet lid, and began struggling to pull himself out of the cage. It wasn’t easy. He might need some lube to help remove it…

“Baby? What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to cum!” he whined, too desperate to even be worried that he’d been caught. “Please just let me take it off!”

* * *

“Please, I can’t wait.” Lance whimpered as Keith’s cock pushed inside of him. “Oh god, please, I’m gonna piss myself—”

“Don’t you dare.”

As Keith began fucking him, however, he began to leak consistently, unable to keep it all in his swollen bladder. When Keith grabbed his cock to forcibly prevent it from leaking, Lance had had enough. He needed to pee _now_.

The moment his boyfriend released him, he deliberately began urinating, and combined with the pressure and pleasure of Keith inside him, it felt so good that he came hard soon after.

When he met Keith’s eyes though, he could tell the other man knew he’d done it on purpose, and he’d just broken _two_ rules in less than five minutes.

* * *

Lance moaned, thrusting needily into Keith’s tight hole. He’d nearly cum twice already, having to stop and even grip the base of his cock to stave it off… and it was really annoying his boyfriend. “Stop that. Stop _stopping_.”

“You just feel sooo good, I— ah—”

“What makes you think this is for your pleasure, slut? I just wanted to play with that big, pretty toy between your legs.” _Fuck_ , even without moving, it was so hard to hold back with him talking like that. “Make me cum, and then you’re going right back in your cage.”

Lance took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Yes, sir.”

“Now _fuck me_.”

He obeyed, and it wasn’t long before he felt himself losing control again. Keith was moaning, begging, though— he couldn’t ruin his boyfriend’s pleasure again. And besides, he wanted to cum too, even though he knew it would probably get him in a lot of trouble.

He reached around to stroke Keith’s throbbing cock, smearing the pre gathered at the tip with his thumb and fucking hard into that warm, tight—

“Ohhh fuck.” Lance felt Keith’s hips jerk, spilling cum over his hand and clenching around his cock, and that sent him past the point of no return.

“Oh god, Keith, fuck, you’re so beautiful— fuuuck— ohhh…” Moaning, he gave a couple more erratic thrusts as he spilled his load in Keith’s ass.

* * *

Lance had expected to be in serious trouble for his behavior lately, and the biggest surprise was that he hadn’t been punished yet. Something big was coming, he feared.

His suspicions were soon confirmed when Keith told him to come up to his room for a punishment. He wondered how severe it would be— why the wait? What was he planning?


	2. Decisions

There was a timid knock at the door.

“Come in, baby.”

Lance entered, eyes trained on the floor.

“I suppose you know why you’re here.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Tell me.”

“I, uh—” His cheeks were clearly burning with embarrassment now. “Sorry, which one is this for?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Tell me everything naughty you’ve gotten away with lately.”

“Okay. Um… I came inside you without permission, and I tried to take off my cage without permission, and I snapped at you about having to wear it, and I’ve had two big potty accidents recently where I didn’t listen…” He glanced up, visibly trying to read Keith’s expression to see if he had missed anything.

“That’s right. You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Hey, that’s alright, kitty. No need to feel ashamed, you’ll just take your punishment and then it’ll be behind us, okay? Come here.”

Obediently, Lance came to sit beside him on the bed.

“Now, since I’ve been letting you get away with so much lately, and you’ve been taking advantage of that, I have something special in mind for your punishment this time.”

Lance looked nervous but intrigued.

“I want to pierce your cock.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, baby.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Shh.”

Keith pulled Lance into his lap, grabbing his laptop to show him. The screen was open to an article about different types of penis piercings. “Now, I’m feeling nice, so you can pick any one you want, baby.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Lance’s neck.

“But, Daddy— that’s gonna _hurt_!” he said almost indignantly.

Keith chuckled. “I know, baby. Remember, this _is_ a punishment. You’ve been misbehaving quite a bit lately, and I’ve been letting it slide, but now it’s time to face the consequences.”

“Look, I said I’m sorry! Can’t you just spank me or something instead of sticking a sharp fucking needle through my dick?!”

“Watch your tone,” Keith growled. “And I will be spanking you for talking to me like that, after you make your decision.”

“I don’t want to do this!”

Keith’s expression softened with concern, and he set the laptop aside hurriedly, turning his boyfriend to face him. “Sweetheart, if this isn’t something you’re comfortable with, please know you can safeword at any time and I won’t be mad. I don’t want to actually force you into anything.”

“… Yellow,” Lance said quietly.

“Okay, kitten. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I just… need time to think about whether I’m okay with this. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. Take as much time as you need. Do you want to come back to this later? We can take a break.”

“Yeah. That sounds nice.”

“Alright, then. How do you feel about going out for dinner?”

Lance smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

A few days went by, and Keith was beginning to wonder if Lance would ever bring it up again. If not, he would probably just let it go— he didn’t want his boyfriend to feel pressured into doing this.

That night, however, Lance sat up while they were cuddling in bed and began awkwardly trying to stammer out a question.

“Calm down, baby boy.” Keith said gently, sitting up beside him and pulling him into a hug. “What’s got you so anxious?”

Lance took a deep breath. “Daddy, I… I want to do it.”

“What?” Keith was confused.

“Can I do a Prince Albert?”

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

He laughed a bit shakily. “Yeah.”

“If you’re sure you’re comfortable doing this, then yes.”

“I am.”

“Good.” Keith grinned. “It’s going to hurt, baby.”

Lance swallowed nervously. “I know.”

“You gonna be brave for Daddy?” He slipped a teasing hand down the front of Lance’s sweatpants, rubbing gently for a moment before giving him a firm squeeze.

“Mmm… _yes_.”

“Good boy.” He pulled his hand away. “Now, I believe I promised you a spanking after you’d made your decision.”

Lance gave him a look of utter betrayal. “But Daddy…”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Then stop whining and go get me the paddle.”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. The Punishment

Obediently, Lance went to get the thick, red-leather-wrapped wooden paddle and brought it to Keith.

“Good boy. Now pull everything down and bend over my knee.”

Lance did as he was told, dropping his pants and underwear to his ankles and lying across Keith’s lap with his bare ass exposed.

“Alright. I think twenty will do for tonight.”

“Twenty?!”

“Twenty-five, then.”

“What? No!”

“Thirty it is.”

Lance quickly stopped complaining. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I know, baby. I still have to punish you.”

“I know.” A moment later, Lance whimpered at the first smack of the paddle.

“What do we say?”

“Ah— thank you, sir.”

“That’s right. Now, count for me. That was one.” He brought the paddle down again.

“T-two.”

“That’s it. Keep going.”

Lance was able to avoid squirming for the first ten strokes or so, but Keith was hitting _hard_ , and after that he couldn’t keep still, body desperate to pull away from the pain. After choking out, “F-fourteen,” he instinctively brought his hands back to try to cover his burning bottom. “Please, Daddy, no more.”

“Do I need to tie you up, slut?”

“No, sir. Please, it hurts…”

“You’re being punished, baby. It’s supposed to hurt. Now move your hands.”

“No!”

“I won’t ask again,” he said sternly, tone dangerous.

“Daddy, please…”

Keith dropped his harsh demeanor for a moment, stroking Lance’s back tenderly. “Color, sweetheart?”

“… Green,” he said grudgingly.

“Alright, then. Move your fucking hands. Congratulations, you’ve earned yourself ten more with that little display.” He roughly pushed Lance’s hands away, and continued paddling him even harder than before until more tears ran down his cheeks with each hit, counting soon forgotten.

He couldn’t stop his thrashing around and wailing, but luckily Keith was merciful enough to let that slide. Every smack of the harsh wooden implement made the pain in his undoubtedly bruised bottom even worse, and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. Just when he was sure he couldn’t take one more, Keith finally said, “That was thirty, baby. I think you’ve about learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

Lance nodded frantically.

“I’ll do the last ten with just my hand, okay? I’ll alternate, five on each cheek.”

He couldn’t even respond. It was going to hurt so bad.

“Baby?” Keith’s loving, worried tone pulled him back to reality. “Color for me?”

“Uh… yellow?”

“Okay, sweetheart. What do you need?”

“I don’t know,” he sobbed.

“Why don’t you just rest for a moment, okay?”

He lay there limply, worn out, and Keith rubbed his sore ass carefully, massaging some of the worst pain away.

After a couple of minutes, Lance said, “Okay, green. You can finish the punishment.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’m green, I just needed a little break.”

“Alright, baby.”

Keith delivered the last ten slaps quickly and not too forcefully, for which Lance was incredibly grateful. “Thank you, sir,” he said once the punishment was done.

“Now stand up and go look at your ass in the mirror.”

He shuffled obediently over to look at his sore butt in the full-length mirror. It was quite red and showed some bruising already.

“See that? Hurts like hell, doesn’t it?”

Lance nodded, stifling a whimper as he ran a hand gingerly over his poor aching ass.

“This is what happens when you misbehave,” Keith said calmly. “Want to start being a good little kitten for me, now?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. Thank you for teaching me my lesson.”

“Good boy.”

“Daddy, I…” Lance’s face burned with humiliation at what he had to say. “Please don’t be angry, but…”

“It’s okay, darling. Tell me.”

“I went pee-pee a little bit during the paddling.”

“I know, sweetie. I felt it.”

“I’m so sorry, Daddy—”

“Shh, that’s alright for now. You took a very intense punishment, and I’m proud of you. You can pull your pants up now, baby.” He pulled Lance in for a soft, affectionate hug and kiss. “It’s still not time for you to use the potty, you’ve got two and a half hours left. But I won’t punish you for wetting during the paddling, that wouldn’t be fair at all.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lance said, even as he felt an intense urge to urinate. It would be very difficult to wait that long.

As his next permitted pee time approached, he had to be told repeatedly to stop grabbing himself and potty dancing. An hour ago, he had been unable to find any position that truly relieved the pressure in his bladder, and for about twenty minutes now, he had been able to feel it in his urethra, pushing right at the tip in desperation to get out. A few little dribbles did come out, but thankfully that wasn’t enough to count as a wetting today.

“Alright, potty time,” Keith said finally, and Lance strained to hold back a long spurt of piss at those words as Keith went to get the training potty from the closet. Sometimes he let Lance use the toilet like normal for his breaks, but other times he would have to use something else, which usually made it harder to let go and prolonged his suffering. He had to go so badly already, but could tell it would take him a minute or so to start relieving himself on this potty.

“Daddy, I’m so full. It hurts,” he whined.

“Come sit on the potty, baby.”

“Can I please just use the bathroom?”

“Come sit down now or you won’t get to pee at all.”

Lance hurried to sit down on the potty. It was so humiliating, but his bladder was full to bursting, and another dribble escaped from his penis as he pulled his pants and underwear down.

Sitting on the potty, he writhed in discomfort for a moment as Keith watched him intently. “Keep those legs spread wide, baby.”

Reluctantly, he obeyed, giving his boyfriend a clear view of his pitifully dripping cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Keith teased. “Don’t you need to go?”

“I’m trying, but I can’t!”

“You have thirty more seconds to start or I’ll put the potty away and you’ll have to wait for your next break.”

The panic at that statement made going even harder for a moment, as Lance struggled to force the pee out.

“Ten… nine… eight…”

“No, please!”

Keith kept counting down.

“Daddy, it hurts!”

“Three… two…”

An even more intense fear spiked through him, and piss finally began shooting out of him uncontrollably.

“ _There_ it is. I knew you had to piss.”

Closing his legs in embarrassment, he slowly relaxed.

“Legs open.”

“Yes, sir.” He spread them wide again and ducked his head in shame, still peeing quite forcefully into the small plastic potty.

He still had yet to finish going when Keith ordered him to stop his stream immediately and stand up. It hurt to obey, but he managed. Lance was only allowed to pee for one minute during most of his breaks, and sometimes when he was really, really full, that wasn’t enough.

“I bet you’re still _very_ full, aren’t you?”

Lance whimpered, crossing his legs. He could feel the rest of it pressing at his tip.

“Too bad. It’s not coming out for another five hours.”

“I can’t hold it that long!”

“Are you disobeying me, slut?” He slapped Lance’s cock hard.

“Ow!”

“Keep your hands at your sides and stand straight.” He slapped his cock again.

A few seconds later, Lance began pissing on the floor.

“You filthy little whore.” Keith spanked Lance’s sore ass, earning a pained yelp. “Look at the mess you’re making. Pissing yourself all over the floor like a child— do you need to be potty trained?” Reaching for his phone, he quickly began filming the other man’s half-naked accident. “Color?”

“G-green. As long as you don’t show that to anyone else without asking me first.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just between us, baby.” Keith grinned. “But you’ve lost your next potty break. Instead, you’ll be watching this video, and no holding yourself.”

“Daddy!” he whined.

“Shh, you broke the rules, and that’s a pretty lenient punishment. Oh, and baby?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I think tomorrow will be a good day for the piercing, hm? Be ready.”

* * *

Keith worked at a piercing and tattoo shop and knew how to do genital piercings, so he would be doing Lance’s himself.

As nervous as this still made him, he was grateful that it would be someone he loved and trusted giving him such an intimate piercing, and that they could do it in the comfort of their own home.

“Alright, baby. Take off your pants and underwear for me, and sit on the couch.”

Lance obeyed, shaking a little as he did so. Despite the fear, however, he had to admit some part of this excited him.

It was still going to hurt, though.

Keith had placed some towels down for him to sit on. _Is that to catch bleeding? Oh, god, what am I getting into?_

“You doing okay, sweet boy?”

“Yeah. Just a little nervous.”

“That’s normal.” Keith offered a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“We good to go?”

“Yeah. Green.”

“Good.” Like that, the soft sweetness faded into the background of Keith’s harsh disciplinarian persona. “Now, you understand why you’re being punished, right?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve been very bad.”

“You certainly have.”

“Are you— are you going to put anything on first to numb it?” Lance asked as Keith began carefully cleaning the tip and underside of his cock.

“No.”

“O-oh.” He’d already had to pee a fair amount, and the nerves he felt at that made it worse. As Keith reached for his cock again, he let out an involuntary spurt of piss, and quickly grabbed himself to stop it. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I just have to…”

“Shit, actually, you probably should go first.”

Really? He was going to get relief?

“You’re allowed to go use the toilet, baby. Go get everything out while I get some clean towels, okay?”

That was a rare treat. Lance rushed to the bathroom excitedly, eagerly releasing his entire bladder into the toilet with a moan. Fuck, it felt so, so good to just relieve himself freely and fully like this.

By the time he returned, though, he was anxious again. There was going to be a very big, sharp needle going through his dick. He’d seen it. Not at all feeling ready for this, he sat down on the clean towels and let Keith clean him up again.

“There, all clean again. I bet it felt good to let that all out, huh?” He smirked. “Yeah, don’t get used to it.”

He pouted at that, and Keith laughed, then began marking a spot on the underside just below his glans.

“We’re going to get started, now. First, this is going in your pee hole, baby.”

Lance had never had anything in there before, and gave a cry of pain as Keith slid a fairly thick metal tube into his urethra. “Ow! Ow ow ow take it out—”

“Shh. Behave. I haven’t even pierced your slutty little cock yet.”

“Owww…”

Keith smacked his inner thigh. _“Behave.”_

“It’s so uncomfortable… _ow_ …”

“Needle’s going in next.”

“No no no wait!”

“Color?”

“Daddy, please—”

“Color?”

“… Green.”

“Good. Now hold still while I get this positioned.”

Lance whined but held still as Keith moved the tube around inside his urethra, lining up that thick needle on the outside.

“Okay, first of all, if you need to scream or cry or anything go ahead, but you have to stay still so I can do this right. Now take a deep breath in.”

“Daddy, I—”

“Take a deep breath in for me, baby.”

He inhaled deeply, shakily.

“Good. Now, let it out.”

Lance screamed as the needle went in.

“There, that’s through.”

“Oh god it hurts it hurts it _hurts_ …”

“Relax, baby. Just gonna switch the jewelry in now, hang on.”

He cried out again, though less loudly, as Keith switched the jewelry in place of the needle, removing the needle and the positioning tube.

“Now, before I close this ring…” Keith pulled out a small metal tag, holding it up for Lance to see. _Property of Keith Kogane._ His eyelids fluttered and he let out a soft moan as he read the words, spreading his legs eagerly now. “That’s right, baby. Your pretty cock is all mine.” Lance watched eagerly as he attached it to the thick ring, dangling like a little charm, and then closed it up. “Good boy.”

Keith climbed up to sit beside him on the couch. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Okay. I mean, I love it, but that also hurt— and I’m a little tired. Can we just take a break, please?”

“Of course, baby. Want me to get you some ice cream for how good you were, and then we can just snuggle and watch a movie?”

Lance smiled. “Yeah. That sounds great.”


End file.
